Pure Of Heart
by RenRawrzBby
Summary: Cicely is new to Hogwarts. Will a certain Blue eyed-platinum blonde steal her eye? What is her history with this secret lover? cicely comes to find that her parents are hiding years of lies and chaos behind their perfectly fake smiles. FULLSUMMARYINSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first HP FanFic, so I hope you'll enjoy it, please review and put it on alert, it means a lot to me, and it encourages me to put out more chapters faster. Thank You!**

**Chapter 1- The Brunch**

I stood facing the mirror, while my hand wove its way through my hair nervously. The face in the mirror staring back at me was hardly recognizable. My eccentric black hair fell just below my bust, in wavy curls. A hint of a frown traced my lips, and my hazel eyes drooped with sadness.

I never really saw myself as anything special, just an average plain Jane, another face in the crowd. Apparently, everyone else seems to disagree. Most friends of my parents comment on what a "stunning" daughter they have, "Another beautiful addition to the family, I see."

My mother dark, thick locks of black hair cascading down her back, with a set of bright blue eyes to match. She was beautiful in every way. Slender and meek, but with an attitude to contradict her appearance. Scarlett Harnt was a prim and proper woman, and the most intimidating when it came to the well being of the family.

My father, on the other hand, Artemis Harnt, a well known wizard, of pure blood status, was nothing like my mother. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents dearly, but I hated everything about the way things were. Being a family of pure bloods meant attending, and hosting, all kinds of events, dinner parties, or balls.

I had grown up learning all the proper etiquette of a young lady, and the way to treat other pure bloods, such as family friends, with respect. My family, among few others, are one of the greatest pure blood families in the world at the time. My father is a middle aged man, with a tall, built frame and dirty blonde hair, his eyes were hazel, just like mine.

I twirled a curl along my pinky and squinted at the image, I couldn't say I was ugly, nor could I say I was as stunning as everyone else thought. Although, I'd have to say they're a little bit afraid to say anything bad, in fear of being cursed.

I walked along my bedroom, breathing in the fresh smell of the fresh outdoors. My room was painted a soft yellow, with a white sleigh bed and vanity. I had dressers made from whicker material, and a beautiful Chrystal lamp that was an air loom from my great aunt. On my ceiling were tons of glow-in-the dark stickers shaped like stars, so I could feel peace when settling down at night.

I slipped on a sea foam green strapless summer dress and silver ballet flats. I tied my hair back into a complicated bun, leaving my bangs in my face. I strode to my vanity, puckering my lips amusingly as I applied a thick coat of mascara and some lip gloss. Last but not least, a quick dust of shimmering green eye shadow, to make my eyes sparkle.

I walked timidly down the pristine white halls, and took the extravagant ballroom styled stairs two at a time. There was a strict rule when it came to being on time for mother's Sunday brunches.

"Mother! Father!" I placed a quick kiss on each of their cheeks, sitting across from my mother. My father took his place at the head of the table, signaling for the house elves to serve breakfast.

"Cicely, you mustn't keep others waiting, especially your own family." My mother nodded her head disapprovingly.

"I'm truly sorry mother, I expect you slept well, you too father?"

"Rather well, I'd say, apart from the nervous flutter in my stomach, we've been chosen to hold the pureblood ball, every one will be here, come Saturday, including their children." My father held her hand gently, trying to calm her, it was not in her nature to be worried.

"Scarlett dear, do not worry, it will be a big hit I suspect."

"Let us hope," she nodded.

"So I will be attending this ball, I presume?" I bit into a scrumptious piece of fluffy hot pancakes.

"Your in charge, of all those kids, most of them are your age, you'll be seeing them at Hogwarts this year, so I ask that you get to know your fellow pears." My father spoke to me, taking a sip of his orange juice calmly.

'Will Pansy be there, mother? You know how annoying she is!" I scoffed, pleading for a miracle.

"Enough!" my father slammed his fist on the table, "The Parkinson's are close friends, you very well known this, Pansy is your cousin by marriage, and you will accept this."

"Yes, father," I scowled.

'The Malfoys will be there, as well as the Zabinis, and their son Blaise. " I raise in eyebrow in confusion.

"Some fellow slytherins at Hogwarts, your age, I hope that you will get along with them." My mother and father were both slytherins, and it was only right to guess that I would be too.

"Please Cicely dear, this means a lot to your father and I, and our whole family's reputation." I smiled a fake smile, hoping to please them.

"Don't worry; I'll be sure to be on my best behavior." Like that was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This took me a while to write, because I wanted to get it perfect, I'm sorry if it's a little hard to follow at times, but I loved writing it, This chapter has the first hint of Draco/OC so enjoy(: Oh yeah, REVIEW PLEASE! (:**

**Cicely's POV**

I sat on my bed, staring above at the bright twinkle of the stars on my plastered ceiling. My parents weren't ones for laziness, but I made an excuse that I was nervous for the party tonight, and I needed to go lay down. I had a bright green I-pod sitting flat on my stomach. It was a present for Christmas, so that I could listen to music. I thought it was a rather quant and nice muggle object. On the back was inscribed;

"_To our beautiful daughter, Cicelia Anastasia Harnt, we're so proud of you!"_

My insides swelled up, and I wanted to gag. There was nothing about me to be proud of. I was an irritating, spoiled, sarcastic, sly, brat of a daughter. You know pure bloods though, that's all they could ever wish for in a child. Cicelia Anastasia Harnt, the perfect name, for a perfect child, or so_ they_ thought. I liked Cicely(Sis-lee) better than Cicelia, much better.

I fluttered to my bathroom. It was large and spacious, and was painted a soft green, go figure. At least I demanded to have my room yellow. There were soft, warm towels hanging from the hangers, and delicious smelling candles everywhere. The countertops were marble, and there was an old fashioned standing bathtub. I ran the water, and got in to take a nice hot shower. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and conditioner that smelled like a fruit smoothie.

"Cicely honey, it's nearly lunch time, are you feeling alright?" My mother knocked at the door gently.

"Yes mother, I'm fine." I scrubbed my hair gently, and rung it out before grabbing a towel. I walked to the door, wrapping it around my waist.

"Oh, your done," she stroked my hair, "Your father would like to inform you that the ball is at seven o'clock sharp, and we would like you to come down, so that we may introduce you to everyone, and some the people your father works with." I just nod my head, same old, same old.

"Cicely dear, I know it was hard to move from America, but I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends here, and your father seems happier here, with his old friends form school." I sigh inwardly.

"I'm sure your right mother, Hogwarts sounds like a lot of fun," she smiles at me and pats my head. I walked to my vanity and sit down. My mother comes up and stands behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders softly.

"Darling, you'll need a new dress, for the ball," I turn to face her, sweeping a strand of hair from my left eye.

"Yes, remember that one I picked out last week, I figured I would wear it," she grins at me.

"I have the perfect necklace to match, it belonged to Aunt Mildred," what didn't? I bite my tongue to keep from saying, smirking at my own sarcasm. She returns a moment later with a beautiful Chrystal, hanging from a pure gold chain. It fits perfectly. I hug her before she walks out.

I cast a charm on my hair, first drying, and then curling it. I spray a spritz of perfume and rub my wrists together. My dress is gorgeous, if I do say so myself. It's a pale blue, which comes down to the floor, and has a slight train on the end. The annual pure blood ball is indeed a masquerade, which means I have a hoop skirt. Magnificent. The sleeves puff at first, but tighten around my arms, like old colonial dresses, it is silver on the sleeves, and has a silver design in the front. I have to wear a corset with it. Also magnificent. I slip on silver ballet flats. My mask only covers my eyes and strap onto my face. Its silver, to match my dress, with serpents slithering all along it, magically of course.

By the time I'm finished it's nearly seven o'clock. I hear a knock on the door, and go to open it. It's my mother, just as I suspect.

"You look stunning darling," she appears in a red dress, much like mine, only with black designs and different trimming. Her mask is an eye mask like mine, but she holds it, so she can properly remove it to greet guests. This was my family's chance to introduce ourselves into the pure blood society of England, and other countries in Europe.

"As do you mother," I replied, taking her hand, and lifting my skirt with the other. We walked to the edge of the grand staircase, where my father awaited. The house elf announced my father and mother's arrival, and they walked down together.

I was suddenly very nervous. What if I ashamed my parents? What if know one likes me? All the questions stopped when I heard the house elf call out;

"Ladies and gentleman, Lady Cicelia Anastasia Harnt, daughter of Master Artemis Harnt, and Lady Scarlett Harnt." I felt all eyes on me as I descended the staircase slowly, hoping not to trip. Once I joined the party, I walked straight to my parents.

I must of shook hands with about five hundred people by the end of that hour.

"Cicely dear, I'd like you to meet Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy," I smiled and shook each of their hands, they both smiled at me.

"What a beautiful young daughter you have her Mr. Harnt, I'm sure your proud," he raised an eyebrow, looking around, "Our son Draco must be around here somewhere, probably off with Pansy." I cringed.

"Oh, the Parkinson's happen to be relatives of ours," my father boasted, striking up a conversation with Mr. Malfoy, I could already tell they were going to be friends.

"Please excuse me, I'd love to go get something to drink," my mother nodded, listening to Mrs. Malfoy, laughing when she said something funny. I started to walk down through the crowd of people dancing, only to collide into someone, a young boy about my age to be in fact.

"Watch where you're going!" I hissed, and he seemed surprised.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, offering his hand to me, I took it and he pulled me up, close to him, might I add. I regretted being so rude, because he was devilishly handsome. He had bright platinum blonde hair, and cold stone grey eyes to match. He was clad in a silver tuxedo, and had a mask like the devil. It was a face mask, so I couldn't seem to make out his features. I sure hoped he was a fifth year like me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound do rude, but what's the rush?" I patted my skirt down and adjusted my mask.

He stared at me for a second, "Running away from my girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, perhaps you know her?"

I nearly gagged, "Yes, she's my cousin in fact, I'm terribly sorry," we both laughed. He had a charming laugh, and it made my insides flutter.

"Ah, so you're the cousin she mentioned, the one from America? So this is your house then?" I nodded.

"It's very nice."

"Thank you," I turned to walk off, but he grabbed me by my wrist. My parents began to call me.

"I have to go!" I started to tug back.

"At least tell me your name," he smirked. I didn't even think before I kissed him, I just rammed my lips onto him, and he seemed to like it, because he grabbed hold of me and began to kiss back, but I pulled my head back.

"I'll see you around." I smirked, as I left him standing there, Pansy running up behind him.


End file.
